gfaqs_pokemon_sun_board_ultra_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brassbeast
Brassbeast is a Normal-type legendary Pokémon created by Missingno. Master. It evolves if one of three evolution stones is used on it while it holds a Sacred Ash. *If a Thunder Stone is used, it evolves into Raikou. *If a Fire Stone is used, it evolves into Entei. *If a Water Stone is used, it evolves into Suicune. Biology Brassbeast is a relatively small quadrupedal Pokémon with a vague resemblance to both canines and felines. It has golden brown fur, with a mane and tail giving it a vague resemblance to Eevee. Brassbeast is in the Undiscovered Egg group, meaning it cannot breed. Behavior Brassbeast runs at great speeds, stopping for seemingly nobody and nothing. According to legend, it won't even deign to begin a battle unless it deems the opponent worthy. Despite its natural haughtiness, it regards Ho-Oh with great reverence, and will absolutely never do anything to disrespect it. It shows great anger towards those who do disrespect Ho-Oh. Brassbeast seldom travel in packs, owing mainly to their low numbers. Base stats HP: 96 Attack: 96 Defense: 96 Sp. Atk: 96 Sp. Def: 96 Speed: 96 Abilities Ability 1: Protean Hidden Ability: Adaptability Level-up moves Lv. 1: Weather Ball Lv. 1: Tri Attack Lv. 1: Tackle Lv. 1: Bite Lv. 1: Leer Lv. 8: Echoed Voice Lv. 15: Roar Lv. 22: Quick Attack Lv. 29: Stomp Lv. 36: Work Up Lv. 43: Crunch Lv. 50: Hyper Fang Lv. 57: Hyper Voice Lv. 64: Extrasensory Lv. 71: Boomburst Lv. 78: Calm Mind Lv. 85: Extreme Speed Pokédex information Classification: Nameless Pokémon Dex entry 1: An extremely rare Pokémon. Many years ago, in Johto, three of them were sighted in the basement of the Brass Tower. Dex entry 2: A small yet fast legendary Pokémon, it is said to evolve with Ho-Oh's blessing. Dex entry 3: Races across the land at blinding speeds. It will not stop for a battle unless it deems the opponent worthy. Dex entry 4: Rare and elusive, sightings of this Pokémon are few and far between. Normally haughty, it has great respect for Ho-Oh. Location Brassbeast, being a legendary Pokémon, is very difficult to find. If one is awoken, it roams all across the land, appearing at random. Three Brassbeast were once sighted in the basement of the Brass Tower in Johto just before lightning struck, setting the tower on fire. Trivia *Brassbeast's base stats are the result of averaging out the stats of its evolved forms and rounding down. *Brassbeast is the only legendary Pokémon to require items to evolve. Origin Brassbeast has traits of both canines and felines. It is based on the nameless Pokémon said to perish in the Brass Tower's infamous fire, which were then revived into the legendary gerbils. Its resemblance to Eevee is a reference to the theory that three Eevee were the Pokémon Ho-Oh revived into the legendary gerbils. Name origin Brassbeast is a combination of brass and beast, brass coming from the Brass Tower, better known as the Burned Tower, where the legendary gerbils could first be awakened. Beast comes from the term "legendary beasts", a common term used for the legendary gerbils. Category:Fakemons Category:Pokemon